


'i do'

by kingofthelosers



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gertrude is in it for about 5 seconds, Smut (ish), like full sub niles, niles is a daphne lovebot, niles is such a sub, seriously most of this is just niles being horny for daphne, sub niles, which was what most of frasier consisted of anyway tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthelosers/pseuds/kingofthelosers
Summary: y'know that scene where niles gives gertrude moon a hotel and helps her out when she's upset and then daphne... rewards him? well I wrote what the reward could potentially have been.
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	'i do'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robotsdance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsdance/gifts).



“I don't know how to thank you.” Mrs Moon whimpered, before turning and toddling down the hallway.

He leant back against the now closed door, shrugging nervously, unsure of whether he’d done the right thing. Daphne’s mother was course, and crass, and occasionally cruel- but somehow she had created the most ethereal being to walk the earth, so he had to help her out  _ somehow. _

Daphne cocked an eyebrow, smirked and seized his hand, uttering coquettishly, “I do.” 

He found himself being whisked through the apartment, eyes fixed on Daphne’s swaying hips as she spun him around and sat him on the bed, making sure she was looming above him, standing tall and poised.

“Thanks to you,” she started, trailing a hand from the his bottom lip to the curve of his jaw, “We now have the apartment,” she quickly slid off his tie then progressed to his shirt, unbuttoning niftily with those  _ gorgeous  _ fingers, “All. To. Our. Selves.” Daphne punctuated each syllable with the loss of another button, and all Niles could do was watch, eyes glazed.

“And I can do whatever you like. You know, as thanks. Go on, tell me your deepest desires. I'm at your mercy.” She folded her arms, smiling proudly.

Niles didn't quite know where his train of thought went. Of all the offers he’d received, this was most likely the best. His brain went wild with the possibilities, too many to even document. Years he’d spent looking forward to every casual touch, shivering at each playful shoulder tap and arm whack, breathless when she raised her voice, intentionally making himself smaller around her, revelling in the days she wore heels.

With her standing above him, proud and confident and waiting for his answer, he knew there was only one desire he could voice.

“What if I told you that-” he cleared his throat, looking down, nervous, “Instead of you being at my mercy I was at…” 

He looked up. 

Blue eyes met brown.

“-yours.”

Daphne smiled, and it was one of those smiles that meant Niles had to grip onto the edge of the bed to keep his balance, and then she surged forwards and caught him in a dizzying kiss, hard and fast and now he really  _ did  _ have to grip the bed because the sheer force of the kiss very nearly knocked him over. 

Pulling back, breathless herself, she nodded and whispered giddily, “We can do that. We can- just let me-” she stood up straight, hair tousled, and pulled her shirt off, giggling as it got stuck on her arm.

“You are-” he sighed, unable to put into words what she was, so he reached forward to place his hands on her hips. She pushed them away, frowning.

“I haven't given you permission yet!”

Daphne was getting the hang of it already.

“You can't touch,” she unbuttoned her pants, “Until I say-” she removed them, kicking them to the side, “You can touch.” she stood in front of him in just a bra and underwear, and Niles didn't know how he’d spent so many years just  _ watching _ , desperate for a flicker of something more, a mere glimpse of bare shoulders or smooth skin.

Now it was all  _ there,  _ all that skin and those  _ legs  _ and her  _ hips…  _ It was delicious torture and she knew it, she knew the effect she had on him, the spell she had him under, and he was barely undressed.

“Do you understand?” Daphne asked, though it was barely a question, more a demand.

Niles’ breath hitched at her voice, but he nodded all the same and whispered, “Yes, Miss-” before immediately throwing a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

“I'm sorry, Daphne- I meant, I didn't-” he babbled, worrying he'd gone too far. 

Until Daphne gripped the hair at the nape of his neck and  _ pulled _ . 

“Oh,  _ Daphne.”  _ he whimpered, unable to hold back.

“Don't be ashamed. I like it.”

He moved to slide off his belt and undo his pants, but Daphne pushed him so he was lying flat on his back, making sure he was as helpless as possible. After evaluating the situation and coming to the conclusion he wasn't helpless enough, she seized his tie from where she had placed it beside him and then grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, messily knotting the tie around them so he was well and truly restrained. 

Daphne leaned back to admire her handiwork, and Niles scanned her slowly, from her legs up to her eyes and then back again, unable to recover from the fact his every desire was coming true, and Daphne seemed to share each one.

“What would you like, Niles?”

He smiled, the answer easy, one he’d known for many years.

“Anything. I’ll be here forever, if it’s you.”

She returned the smile, reaching up to trace patterns across his wrists and arms, and Niles could've sworn she traced out her name. He hoped she did. He wanted to be branded with her name, for her to mark him all over. 

“That can be arranged.”

———

Niles woke up with sore wrists, a sort of tingling feeling on his scalp and a warm body wrapped around him.

Her leg was thrown over his hip, and her long hair was mussed and over her eyes, closed and peaceful. He brushed it behind her ear softly, and almost resisted the urge to lean in and bury his nose into the locks- then realised they were together and she wouldn't mind one bit.

He had almost started to doze off, surrounded by the scent of peach and lavender before she stirred awake, pulling him away to face her.

“Good morning, my love.”

She smiled sleepily. “Morning, Ni- oh my god.”

Niles blinked in confusion. 

“What?”

“Your- your neck.”

“My… what about my neck?”

“There's a…” she gestured vaguely, “I may have…”

Daphne swivelled away and rummaged in her bedside drawer, fishing out a pocket mirror.

Before she handed it to him she looked down guiltily, murmuring, “I'm sorry, I promise I didn’t intend for it to be-”

She handed him the mirror. 

Across his collarbone was the largest lovebite he had ever received, almost purple in colour and likely only to be concealed via turtleneck.

Niles looked up at her and she was nibbling her lip anxiously, eyes flicking from his collarbone to his face.

“I wish it would stay forever.”

She giggled, stroking the lovebite, making him shiver.

“Well, I'll just have to keep giving you new ones then, won't I?”

More glorious words had never been spoken, and a more glorious woman had never been created.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
